Evaluate the safety via continuous subcutaenous infusion of recombinant human relaxin at two dose levels versus placebo in patients with systemic sclerosis with diffuse scleroderma, evaluate effects of relalxin to determine endpoints, and obtain information on dose-response and optimal dose of relaxin for effects on various enpoints used to evaluate efficacy in scleroderma.